Three's Company
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: Booth has a daughter? What happens when she turns out to be extremely rational and logical, just like Dr. Brennan? Not too good at summaries, Read and Respond please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Do NOT own! Wish I did though! **

Chapter 1

She yawned. Children yawn more than adults, she thought recalling a fact someone had told her. But today she was no longer a child. She was an adult, or at least that's what she told her self.

The phone rang. She answered it and was surprised to hear that it was the FBI. She had never really had much respect for authority, but she tried not to sound too curt with the officer. He made small talk; he had to be aware of her age. Why had he called though? Unpaid parking ticket on her mother's behalf? Something was up.

"Miss, I'm sorry to tell you that your mother Miss Caroline Kale was killed in a car wreck today." He said, finally revealing the purpose of his call.

"I see." She replied, remaining calm.

"We will be sending over a team to take you somewhere so you will not be alone." He said, taken aback that the girls tone had not changed since she answered.

"That will be unnecessary, sir. My aunt is here, I will tell her the news and we will work out guardianship and such matters after she calms down."

"May I speak with her?" He asked.

"No, you may not." She replied.

"And why is that?" He said growing angry.

"She is at the store, getting groceries." She said and with that she hung up.

She smiled at herself. She had just lied to a federal agent. Truth was she didn't have an aunt. Her mother was an only child and her father, well she thought as she went up to her mothers room and grabbed the contact information her mother had kept hidden from her, we'll just see how he deals with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Do NOT own**

Chapter 2

The girl paid the taxi driver and entered the Hoover. She walked around aimlessly until she was stopped by a guard.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked in a shockingly strong monotone.

"I'm looking for," she withdrew the index card in which her she had taken from her mother's fireproof box. "Special Agent Seely Booth." She replied, almost mocking his monotone.

Minutes later he was leading her down a hall way and knocking at the agent's door.

"Agent Booth?" The guard announced himself.

"Yeah?" Booth asked.

"There is a young lady here to see you. She hasn't provided any information as to who she is, no weapons, so she doesn't pose a potential threat."

"Did you ask her who she was?" Booth asked, annoyed to be bothered.

"I tried but she just smiled." The guard replied.

"Send her in." Booth said. He wasn't surprised, this happened often. People show up with leads on cases, happens a lot.

The girl entered. She sat and looked around.

"Now how can I help you?" He asked, looking the girl over.

She was Asian looking and reminded him a lot of one of his ex girlfriends and Angela. She smiled and said, "Sir, I have reason to believe that you are my father."

Booth looked at her dumbly. No way, she was 13, 14 maybe that would mean… oh no Caroline Kale. He thought he had been safe. She had his smile.

"What's your name?" He asked still trying to sort through his emotions.

"Summer Kale-Booth. She gave me your last name." She replied.

"So Summer. Why are you here? Just find out about your old man? Coming to pay a visit, find out where you get the smile from?" Booth asked, trying to be casual. Something about an unannounced daughter did that to him.

"Actually, my mom, Caroline, well she got killed in a car accident a few days ago." She answered with out a hint of emotion. She sort of reminded him of Bones.

"Oh no! Are you OK?" He replied dumbly.

"I'm fine, death is inevitable." She said. More and more like Bones.

"Look, if you need something, a place to stay, money, I'm here."

"It's not like that. I just wanted to relay the news. Tell you, let you know you had a daughter and you have certain biological rights to me, some people get angered over this, not knowing I mean." She began.

"Look, no questions. You will be living with me, unless you have an aunt or your mother had made arrangements for such situations." For the first time he could depict the over-protectiveness Bones had mentioned. "Where have you been staying?"

"At home." She said confused at the question.

"Alone?" He said outraged.

"Yes, I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal, is that what if something happened? You were alone. You are 13!" He yelled.

"I always did wonder what it would be like to have a dad, guess I know. I'll leave. I have a few interviews for some jobs, got to have groceries; it's a good thing we own out house." She replied. "Nice to talk to, Seely was it? People are always commenting on my smile, it's good to know how genetics factored into it." She replied and began to leave.

He stopped her, no way was her letting her walk out and continue to live alone. She need adult supervision, he'd give it to her he thought.

"Summer!" He called. She turned to face him. "C'mon, let's go for a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Again, I do NOT own!**

Chapter 3

The ride to Summer's home was quite, at least until Booth began talking, he had always hated silence, Summer found it OK. She was reading so it didn't bother her.

"What'ca reading?" Asked Booth.

"A book, by Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hmm, I hear Andy is uh, pretty good looking." He said smiling to himself.

"He is a book character. While she does do a good job of explaining physical qualities, there is no basis in which to say he physically attractive."

He was stunned, never had he thought that he would hear a teenager talk in such, well in such a logical way.

"I know who he was based off of." He said.

"Really?" She asked, almost enthused. "Who?"

"Me."

"You're lying; you don't even know Dr. Brennan, why would she base a character off of you?" Summer questioned.

"Did you read the author's note?"

"No I don't have time to dwell on such things."

"Read it now." She let out an exasperated sigh after his words and flipped to the front page where the author's note was. _To my friend and partner Seely Booth._

"Hey, you weren't lying!" Summer exclaimed.

"Told you, do you like Dr. Brennan?"

"I find her work very note worthy. I have watched television interviews with her and she seems very logical and rational. Two qualities I like. I would like to maybe in the future meet her. Or at least attend a seminar of hers." After that she continued reading, stopping only to give him instructions on which way to go.

As they arrived at Summer's she turned to him and said "Could you grab the food, be sure you get all the perishables, wouldn't want something to rot and the house to smell bad during an open house. I'll be back, I have to pack up my stuff, don't worry I don't have much, just 2 suitcases including non clothing items, I also have to get the valuables. Oh and my guitar." With that she ran into the house and was back in half an hour. She met Booth back in the car and smiled.

"So you think you will stay with me?" Booth asked. Hoping he could be apart of his child's life without limitations.

"Well, I haven't fully assessed you, but I think that you will be a good suitor. As you are my biological father." She said growing silent. "I don't want to intrude." She said finally.

"Summer, it wouldn't be intruding. You are my daughter. I would love for you to live with me." He replied, shocked at her response.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure that when you were packing I called for a moving van to come tomorrow and bring your stuff to my apartment."

Summer looked pleased and she didn't know how else to thank him than by saying 'thank you' and patting his hand.

"Come on," he said, " There are some people I want you to meet."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N do NOT own!!!!**

Chapter 4

The ride to the lab seemed short. Booth was in a good mood and Summer just read, determined to finish the book, saying she had brought a few more in case she was just sitting in his office all day. Booth looked at his daughter, trying to make it look casual, but he couldn't. The way her big chocolate brown eyes lit up from reading and the way she looked at ease, he was going to have her talk to Sweets, just in case.

"May I help you?" She asked, noticing Booth's staring eyes.

"Sorry, just trying to tell whose genes ended up where." He replied.

"Hmm, well I finished." She said closing her book.

"Was it good?"

"Yes, in fact it was."

In fact he thought, man he had a smart kid. As they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, Summer looked in awe.

"You work here?" She asked.

"They don't call me special agent for nothing!"

"They call you special agent because that is the job title."

"True. Summer, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Novel question, I want to be a Forensic Anthropologist or Pathologist. I can't decide. I'm not copying my books or anything, I wanted to be one since I was little, I wasn't allowed to read the books, as they might scare me, but my grandmother was a pathologist so I went to the library and looked up similar careers, thinking I might find one that held more interest, and I did. Temperance Brennan novels were me merely stretching my learning experience."

"I agree, now follow me I have some people you may find interesting"

"Alright."

As they entered the lab, Hodgins and Angela were at the platform. Hodgins was explaining particulates and Angela was watching and visualizing the Egyptian room. She was smiling a smile a little too happy to smile when you are watching someone play with dirt, so Booth interrupted.

"Hey. Hodgins, Angela. This is summer." Booth introduced.

"What is up with bringing new young smart people in here, I feel intimidated." Hodgins said. "They sure are training them young these days."

"Hi sweetie. What do you do? Work with computers or art, I do art, you kind of look like you would do art." Angela said, trying to be friendly.

"She is not a squint. She is my daughter." Booth said with nothing but apprehension.

"Your daughter?!" Angela and Jack exclaimed together.

"What is this term _squint_ I believe you said it was?" Summer asked, her arms folded across her chest in a Booth-like manor.

"I'll explain later. Yes, I have a daughter. Her mother was Caroline Kale. We had a thing going during college. I just learned that she was killed in a car wreck a few days ago. I told Summer she could live with me." Booth replied, sadness had taken over his face.

"Booth, I'm sorry." Angela said.

"It's OK, Summer what are you doing?!" He called at her, as she was going on the platform. She scanned a card and Booth checked his pocket for his. Man she was a good pick pocket.

"I'm fine Booth, I just want to look at the body, and I won't compromise the remains." She said as she snapped on gloves.

"You can't do that, Bones has to be there." He said running up the steps to get Summer away, setting off the alarm.

"Who is Bones?" She asked and she scanned the microscope over the body getting an up close view of the hip bones of the victim. "Don't you think the term is derogatory?"

Zack came up and scanned his card, silencing the alarm.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met, I'm Dr. Zack Addy." He introduced.

"Summer Kale." She said, measuring the femur. "The femur is 40 cm, hip bones are wide, suggesting female and the bones are fully ossified. So female femur, that's 40cm x 2.31 + 6.41… times 1 inch divided by 2.54 is approximately 5 foot 2 to 5 foot 3. Do you concur Dr. Addy?" She asked after finishing her calculations.

"I do. You are rather intelligent for some one of your age." He said.

She smiled, the famous Booth charm smile.

"Thank you Dr. Addy. Now since there is complete ossification in the bones I would say that the victim is somewhere between 18-55, but narrowing it down and making it consistent with growth markers, I'd say she was 25-26. Also judging from the skull I'd say that the victim was Caucasian, hair remains would suggest blonde. There are also many signs of abrasions to the hip joint. Do you agree with my findings Dr. Addy?" She asked, unaware at a gawking Booth, Angela, Jack and now Cam.

"My God! Where did we get such a calm, smart, young grad student?" Cam asked, pleased with the young girls work.

"That's no grad student, that's Booth's kid." Jack said.

"No way, Seely, that's your kid? I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Neither did he." Angela said for him, he was too much in awe. It was like he was seeing another Bones.

"Dr. B, come here!" Jack yelled.

Dr. Brennan entered, wondering what could possibly be wrong. She answered her question when she looked up at the platform where the others stood dumbfounded. She raced to the platform, scanning her card and asked the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Summer Kale." The girl stated, not looking up.

"Well, Miss Kale, I was unaware we had a new grad student. I would have come and prepared you. I see Dr. Addy has done so." She reached out her hand and gathered up the Dictaphone Zack had been using to record Summer. "I'm Dr. Brennan." She said extending her hand to Summer. Summer stripped the gloves and looked in awe, as she shook the infamous Dr.'s hand. "Cam, why wasn't I informed of this new student?"

"I didn't know she was coming, no one did." Cam responded.

"How is that possible? How did no one know she was coming, she has to go through security."

"Dr. B. This is Booth's daughter." Jack said, he liked being the one to break that news.

"Booth doesn't have a daughter. He has a son. Parker. You know him." Brennan said

"No, Bones. I have a daughter. Summer. My ex girlfriends Caroline's kid. Caroline died. Summer is staying with me."

"I see. Well the head shape is similar and height is consistant and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"She has your smile."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Do NOT own!!**

Chapter 5

"Spill it 'Studley'!" Angela called after him as he walked back to Brennan's office to contemplate what he was feeling. "I want all the deets! You leave anything out and I'll just ask Summer, don't you want me to hear your side?" She continued, entering his office with him.

"Caroline and I, we were in love. When we decided to, ya know, I thought I had been careful. Then when we graduated, she broke up with me. I suspected something, but she just left, saying something about going back home to find her self. She left the next day." Booth said with sadness.

"'Studley', I'm sorry. But, you didn't even know about her? How did you know she was your daughter?"

"She has my smile."

"That's not good enough, hate to break it to you, but your smile is not as original as you may think."

"She had the necklace I gave Caroline on the night I told her 'I love you'"

"Oh." That's all she said, because that's all she could say. "Well, I'm going to go talk to the adorable little Booth girl." She finished and walked out cheerily.

Booth however sat confused he was sad, Caroline was dead. He was angry, for not knowing about Summer. He was happy that he now had his own little girl, like he always wanted, and a son. He'd almost forgotten! Parker! He grabbed his keys and ran out to his car, stopping only to say "Summer, stay with Bones and Angela. I'll be back. Ange, you three go to the diner, I'll meet you there." And with that he ran outside.

When they met at the diner, Angela and Summer were talking about everything. Brennan couldn't understand how Summer went from dead-on focus at the lab to total chatty girl outside. However she was impressed that Summer noticed the abrasions on the hip bone that she had nearly missed, guess young eyes are better. She made a mental note to add more carrots to her diet and turned to Summer.

"So Summer, do you enjoy Forensic Anthropology?" Brennan asked, curios at the new girl who had just stumbled into her and Booth's life.

"Yes, I find it very enjoyable." She replied with enthusiasm.

"Enough work! Let's hear all about you!" Angela said, she had a knack for pressing for details.

"Well, as you know my mom died a few days ago and so I'm going to be living with Agent Booth." She blinked in confusion. Why did they ask such questions that were answered earlier that day?

"No! I mean what do you like. Not that, I want names of boyfriends, best friends, pets, hobbies, the general whatever." Angela said. "And why don't you call him Dad?"

"Well I like Chinese take-out, daisies and daffodils, uh the color purple. No boy friends. Guys don't seem to like me; they seem to be intimidated by someone of higher intellect. Best friends well I'd say Emma and Alyson. No pets, I play the guitar, I paint a little, and I like photography." She replied in what seemed like one breath. "Oh and I love to read." She finished. "I hope that answers your questions."

"Yeah, it does except for." Angela said.

"So," Brennan cut in, "You don't call Agent Booth your father." She said, she was starting to like Summer, she liked that she was rational and well-rounded for someone of her age.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was planning on conducting my own DNA test. I know someone who can provide results; I'll have to get a piece of his hair. I'll do it tonight."

"Why?" Brennan and Angela asked in shock.

"Well, I was expecting my dad to well one, look a little bit like me and two, be a little more analytical. Also, it would one of my first science experiments that involved something other than baking soda and vinegar. They don't let you get too elaborate at public school."

"I see, well let me know your findings." Brennan said as Booth entered the diner and sat next to Summer.

"So did you all talk, get to know each other?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I absolutely love your little girl, Booth!" Angela gushed. "I was wondering if I could borrow her, have little sleep over this weekend. Bren, you're coming too. It's not an option."

"Yeah, I guess, if it's OK with Summer." Booth said looking to Summer for approval, he was glad he had female friends, so if Summer got all girly on him he could have some help.

"Then it's settled, Bren and Summer, you two are coming over this weekend. I'll bring you home Friday with me and bring you back Monday. Then you and your dad are going to spend the next week getting to fully know each other."

"Sounds good." Said Booth and they all ordered pie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Do NOT own!

Chapter 6

The movers came as promised. Summer watched as they packed her childhood into boxes, and drove it to Booth's apartment. She walked around the now empty house. She left her mother's bedroom set, since she got it at Target a few weeks back so it held no sentimental value. She was pleased to hear that she had received multiple offers on the house.

After Summer was settled in Booth's apartment, he made dinner. As they started eating, the door bell rang and Booth answered it. On the other end he found Rebecca.

"Rebecca, hi. I'm so sorry about yesterday, by the time I got out there; they said you had already picked him up." Booth explained.

"Seeley, I know, you had work." Rebecca said, put off.

"I have a good excuse. Summer, come here." Summer came to his side. "Rebecca meet Summer. Parker meet Summer."

"My my Seeley, I didn't know you were such a cradle rocker." Rebecca said looking Summer over.

"I'm Summer Kale-Booth." She replied to Rebecca's comment. "Booth's kid." She said extending her hand to Rebecca, who shook it quickly. "And you little one, you must be Parker. I've heard a lot about you.

Summer took Parker's hand and led him inside and the two ent to Parker's room.

"Who's kid is she, she's not mine." Rebecca said, a little angry she didn't know Booth had another kid.

"Caroline Kale's, back in college. She left right after graduation, never saw her again. She died a few days ago, so I'm taking Summer in." Booth explained.

"Summer, what an odd name. Well anyways, I'll be back Sunday to pick up Parker, call after church." And with Rebecca left, she didn't want to be involed with Seeley.

He walked into his house and called out to Parker. "Hey Bub, why don't you get a bath. You and Summer can talk later."

After Parker's bath, Summer and Parker played 'Chutes and Ladders' and talked about their favorite things. Then when it was Parker's bedtime, Summer and Booth decided to do a little father daughter bonding. First they each talked about themselves,introducing each other to the worlds they had missed. But then Booth addressed his main concern.

"Summer, do you consider me your father?"

"Booth, of course. Genetics don't lie." She said knowing that tomorrow she would know for sure. "Why do you ask?"

"Angela told me I had nice hair." He said, turning to reveal a spot of missing hair.

"Sorry, it started out even, but you're such a squirmy sleeper."

"It's fine, it'll grow back." He paused, unsure how to state the next part of the sentence. "You did a paternaty test, didn't you?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I just want to be sure."

"I am your dad. You have the locket I gave your mum the night I told her that I loved her. That's why I didn't question you when you said that you had reason to belive I was your dad."

"I see." She said, unsure how to fully answer or reply.

"Well, you better get some sleep. Angela is a party animal, you probably won't get much there, oh and Bones is logical and you are too, but be fun around Angela, she'll make you one way or another, so just go with it."

"Got it! Thanks for letting me go by the way."

"No problem."

"Well goodnight." She said. He turned to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He felt a smile creep up on his face.

"I love you." She replied.

"I love you too." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled the 'charm smile' and crawled into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I Do NOT own! I'm merely borrowing it for my own entertainment. **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Summer woke early and packed her things for Angela's. She made sure to pack for multiple occasions, having learned that Angela did things on a whim. Then she made breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

Booth came in and shook her hair. "Good morning Agent BedHead. Are you and Agent Shower planning on coordinating today?" He joked at Summer's pile of curls.

"Yes, but I thought I'd make breakfast. Can you get me the fruit?" She asked, smirking at what she knew was going to be her nickname. Agent Booth and Agent BedHead. Hmm she was considering it.

Booth complied and handed his daughter the fruit.

"So are we going to the Lab today?" Summer asked enthused.

"Yes, Bones was exited to hear that you could help out until school starts and then after school, if homework and after school actives are in check." He replied.

"I have guitar every Wednesday at 5. It's at the church down the road from my house." She responded.

"We can work that in. Speaking of church, do you go?"

"I don't usually, but if you would like me too, I would." She said.

"Thanks, it would mean a lot to me. Well I'm going to go get Parker up. Thanks for making breakfast." He glanced down. "Nice socks." He said at her one yellow and white stripped and her other baby blue sock. She was definitely his daughter. Now he just had to figure out how to tell her about his other one.

After they had eaten and Summer had showered they prepared to leave. They made just in time. Summer put her stuff in Angela's office and walked onto the platform, where Brennan gave her, her own card. Once she stepped onto the platform, she focused. Booth was surprised, she was so energetic in the car, singing with the radio and laughing and now she was solemn and focused. She looked so much older with her blue lab coat that Bones had given her, as she would be there often and since she was helping it made logical sense, Brennan's words, not his. He could tell that Brennan liked Summer. They had no new cases so the three, (Brennan, Summer and Zack) went to 'Limbo' and worked there until the end of the day.

As the day wound down, Angela met up with her and they put all of the stuff in Angela's trunk. Then they went to go say good-bye to Booth.

"Hey kiddo. Here's some money. Ange is crazy, so use it, don't think about it, k?" He said handing her a wad of cash, which she pocketed.

"See you Monday Studley!" Angela said.

"Good-bye Booth." Brennan said, placing a kiss on his check, causing him to blush slightly.

"Bye Dad." Summer said.

"See ya Agent BedHead." He called and then the girls headed out to Angela's car.

As they walked out to Angela's car, she turned to them and asked, "Are you two ready for two nights of non-stop fun?"

"Heck yes!" Summer replied. Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but first we need to make a stop at day care." Brennan reminded Angela.

"Oh ya, Hodgins is watching Christine, Zac and Zooey tonight in the other part of the house so we get the upstairs to our selves for partying!"

"You have kids?" Summer asked.

"Yep, two adorable twins Zac and Zooey Montenegro-Hodgins."

"And Christine is mine. Actually Booth is her father. You see three years ago, I decided I wanted a child so I asked Booth to donate and well he eventually did."

"Wow! I have another sister?"

"Yes. You get to meet her soon."

Brennan obviously didn't realize the shock Summer was in. Summer put that in the back of her mind, she'd think about it Monday, but for now she focused on partying with Ang and Brennan.


	8. Chapter 8

As they made their way up to the entrance of the preschool, she thought of what to say to Christine. After all it wasn't everyday that she met her sister she didn't know she had. She decided to go with the truth, seeing as she didn't believe in lying to children. Brennan had told her that Christine knew all about what happened between her mom and dad. Even though she was six, Chris was very intelligent. As they signed out Zac, Zooey and Chris, the children came running to them.

"She's new." Chris said, she had Brennan's sense of bluntness.

"Yes, Chris, I think I'll let her do the explaining though." Brennan said, by this time Zooey and Zac were enticed by Summer. She looked like their mother and wondered if it was like a long lost aunt or someone.

"Christine, I'm your sister. Well half sister actually, but anyway I'm your fathers daughter. You see my mom got killed and I'm living with Booth now." Summer explained.

"Oh Cool!" Christine shouted. "I always wanted a big sister, and though it's scientifically impossible to a have a full biological older sister,well a half sister is great!" Chris exclaimed.

"Can you be my big sister? I wanted one, but instead I got a big brother." Zooey questioned Summer.

"Yeah, ok." Summer said.

Brennan and Angela exchanged a smile as they walked out to the car.

On the way home the three kids talked to Summer about everything from favorite colors to favorite authors. When they got to Angela's the kids kissed thier mothers and went with Hodgins to the apartment where Zack was living.

"Now we party!" Angela said. And they did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own!

As they were getting their pajamas on, Brennan was so insainly drunk it was hysterical. As Summer pulled on her cotton pants and big night shirt Angela interrupted her.

"Hell no! It's a pajama party, now way are you wearing that!" Angela said in disgust of Summer's flannel pants and over-sized shirt. Summer felt suddenly inadequate against Angela's black nightie and Brennan's short sleeper shorts.

"Here take this, " Angela instructed, tossing her an identical piece of sleepwear.

"Keep it. It's too small."

"Thanks!" Summer said, slipping out of her pajamas and into the new found piece of lingerie. As she did so, Angela reached into the closet and pulled out two bags of clothes.

"I grew out of these ages ago. Are you a show size 9?"

"Uh-huh" Summer beamed.

"So… are we gonna party?" Brennan asked.

Summer and Angela laughed.

"Yeah sweetie we are!"

The rest of the night and early morning was spent with the girls dancing and drinking (Summer had a virgin of whatever Ange and Brennan had.) Then as they were making their way bed, Summer pushed a very drunk Brennan and Angela to the room. The three climbed into the California King sized bed and lay in the middle. Brennan moaned in a drunk bliss and Angela giggled. Summer yawned and turned on her side.

Seconds later the three were fast asleep. In her sleep, Summer placed her leg on Angela and contorsioned her body in such an odd postion, that in the morning when Brennan saw her, it reminded her of Booth.

The next morning they were up at the crack of noon. It had started out with Brennan on the left, Angela on the right and Summer in between, but that had changed. They three lay scattered. Brennan was the first to wake and was surprised by the mass of dark curls that circulated the bed. She shook Summer.

"It's noon."

"My God! I've never slept that late!"

A very sleepy Angela added: "That's because you've never partied Montenegro style."


End file.
